combative_scalingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Oceaniac Dragon
|-|Satan = |-| Drawing comparison = Isaiah 27:1 'In that day the Lord with his hard and great and strong sword will punish Leviathan the fleeing serpent, Leviathan the twisting serpent, and he will slay the dragon that is in the sea.' Biblical King James Narrative Ezekiel 28:15 'You were blameless in your ways from the day you were created till wickedness was found in you.' The fall and pre-food A Musician and mighty among the angels, Satan was a perfect creation of God, he was a personal family member to his maker and the angels. Tragically Satans mind over his success took a hold of him and he attempted to over throw God, failed and was cast on the Earth as his imprisonment. Later somehow Satan was able to be in Gods paradise the garden of Eden and accomplished a for filled temptation of first Eve and then Adam to eat from the fruit that they were not supposed to eat. This became a bad decision on their part and they were exiled in the kingdom of Satan, the lord of evil. But God did promised that he would send a savior to pay the debt of their criminal activity, and Satan made the two humans suffer dearly in their centuries of vulnerability with him. Post flood and sinister initiatives ''' Revelation 12:9 'And the great dragon was cast out, that old serpent, called the Devil, and Satan, which deceiveth the whole world: he was cast out into the earth, and his angels were cast out with him.' Serpent Seed Narrative Genesis 4:9 'Then the LORD said to Cain, "Where is your brother Abel?" "I don't know," he replied. "Am I my brother's keeper?' '''The conception of Satans hybrid child Seducing the first human female Eve, Satan seeded an abomination inside her, and later Adam seeded his off spring in the first woman.This caused a severe consequence upon the three where Satan lost his legs forced only to crawl on his belly, and God departed Adam and Eve from the garden of Eden, for in allowing such a narcissistic monstrosity of bestiality to exist. During the painful labor in discipline by God, Eve gave birth to Adams adopted son Cain, and biological son Abel, and trained the fraternal twins in living. However Cain grew jealous in brothers physical purity, killed him and bred with a wife who's name is unknown. Cain spawned multiple reptilians alongside with other fallen angels who committed the same acts as him in between 4,000 B.C to 3,000 B.C. Eventually the pure humans were getting overrun by Satans children and God had to kill them off, with only a handful of humans left, and possibly an intermingle of some of the genetics of Satan in them. John 8:44 'You belong to your father, the devil, and you want to carry out your father's desires. He was a murderer from the beginning, not holding to the truth, for there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies.' The legacy of Satans descendants Throughout a certain portion of Satans biology in the hybrids, his children became depraved deceitful sinners of self love and took conquest of the entire world. It has been studied that nearly if not all of humanity has Satans genes inside them, making the population, the children of the devil. After Satans more dedicated descendants executed Jesus Christ and his disciples, they used the disciples perspective stories into their own indoctrinated publications for authority on the peasants. As of in between the current modern years of 900 A.D to 1,000 A.D, the dedicated children are inverted in opposition against God and be of Satans disillusion to the point of madness and no return. Physical Description Full Body (Seen by the heliocentric globe Earth model)- As seen on this image, Satans body covers a huge chunk of the globe model, but it is currently unknown on how he appears on the flat Earth model. Right Eye- 'Despite that there's no island seen on Satans right eye, it is still visiable on the inprint of the geography map of it. '''Left Eye- '''Satans left eye is an island that holds the name of South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands. '''Right Wing- '''It's right wing lays mostly on Antarctica, where you cannot see it fully on the google maps image. '''Left Wing-' Satans left wing ranges past multiple continents, to a singular striking strength degree that not even his servants L.FA, the Algerian Angel, and Sir Green sinner could ever hope to compete against. Parts of it's left wing.jpg Right wing.jpg Statistics '''Tier A4-A Height At least 56,541,995 feet (17,234 kilometers) Destructive Capabilities At least 4-A(For the most part, Satan is the geography itself.) ⭐/⭐⭐⭐⭐ Penetration Duration 5/7 Range 3/7 Intellect Unknown, likely ranges in 2/4-3/4(Satan is Gods most crafty created beast) Fighting Capabilities Unknown, possibly being at least 2/5 Speed 5/8 (By Satans own design living size during his time in the pre-inactive body), possibly 6/8(By Satans own wing design during his time in the pre-inactive body) Lifting Strength At least 3/8 Stamina Unknown, likely 3/4 (Despite the fact that Satan is now only spiritual, he can continue his tyranny for thousands of years with seemingly no end in sight.), possibly 3/4 to 4/4 (When using pre-ultraviolet scaling.) APA Unknown, possibly 3/5 Weakness Immunity Unknown Biblical Controversy The never physicality- 'The majority have the belief that Satan never really had a body to begin, and was only spirit. However the debate sparks a peculiar discussion on rather the serpent was possessed by Satan or is Satan himself, hence scripture referring to Satan being the serpent dragon of Revelation. '''Symbolism-' Many discussions on rather Eve was having sex with Satan by being beguiled has become one of the biggest controversies in Bible debate history with tree and fruit representing Cain being the nasty seed in Eve continuing through the linage of depraved evil. Mainstream Controversy Track Record '''QPMV QPML QPMI Canon Victories Canon Losses -God (Possibly) Canon Inculsives Note: It is unknown if this dragon possessed conceptual thought, except the fact that the dragon has likely existed during the time of the fallen angels. Possibly being one of the most powerful of them before God executed it's body. Note 2: While not fully confirmed to be Satan, there has been many clues on rather this is the devil himself, such as the dragon/serpent that deceived the whole world. The Oceaniac Dragons entire body has wings and possibly a tail like a dragon, sadly there are only dots to connect this and the official statement will not be declared until the New Jerusalem arrives. Category:Tier 4 (Capped) Category:Devil Category:Unredeemed Villains Category:Solve Master